Vencidas y ganancias
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Written on spanish. Nadie pensaría que Nico llegaría muy lejos en un torneo de vencidas. Pero una vez que Clarisse fuera derrotada sin que este derramara una gota de sudor, todos comenzaron a tomarlo en serio. Los hermanos Stoll hacen apuestas mientras Jason y Percy deciden buscar la ayuda de Will para no ponerse en ridículo ellos mismos frente a todo el campamento mestizo.


**Vencidas y ganancias**

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Basado en un prompt: Nadie pensaría que Nico llegaría muy lejos en un torneo de vencidas. Pero una vez que Clarisse fuera derrotada sin que este derramara una gota de sudor, todos comenzaron a tener mucho miedo.

Los hermanos Stoll comenzaron a hacer apuestas mientras Jason y Percy deciden buscar la ayuda de Will para no ponerse en ridículo ellos mismos frente a todo el campamento.

Will y Nico son todavía amigos en esta historia.

André Florit es uno de los personajes originales del fic conchell "Un nuevo intento" que sigo escribiendo para el momento de esta publicación. Solo lo incluyo porque Piper necesitaba dinero (jajajja). Si quieren leer más de él, pueden leer su perfil en el capítulo 6.

Esta historia no está incluida en el universo de Un nuevo intento (aunque podría) y Conno y Mitchell no son pareja tampoco aquí.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Nico di Angelo no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese día. O al menos, esa era la justificación que iba a dar si alguien se lo preguntaba. Las actividades del Campamento Mestizo eran, en su gran mayoría, juegos violentos para jóvenes con demasiada energía y, por lo tanto, una gran forma de proyectar sus frustraciones y cólera lastimándose a sí mismo. Aunque Nico tenía la clara etiqueta del "chico solitario de la cabaña de Hades" encima por más cuatro años, no era uno de los campistas que dejara pasar la oportunidad de ponerse a prueba con los demás semidioses si además podía lastimar a otros sin tener que buscar una excusa o disculparse por ello.

Y eso era justamente lo que esa tonta competencia prometía. El "gran torneo de vencidas" era una excelente oportunidad para lastimar, humillar y ganar un poco de satisfacción viendo el rostro de sus contrincantes padecer bajo la fuerza de sus brazos, muchas veces sin que pudieran borrar de su rostro la expresión estúpida de sorpresa cuando los despachaba en menos de tres segundos.

Ningún campista había esperado que bajo ese cuerpo delgado y esos brazos sin músculos aparentes se escondiera tal fuerza y, muy pronto, tuvo a una gran audiencia a sus espaldas vitoreando cada nueva victoria.

Los hermanos Stoll comenzaron a organizar las apuestas en cuanto Nico despachó a su veinteava víctima consecutiva. Las más altas iban de diez a una para cuando Clarisse La Rue apareció a retar al hijo de Hades.

—¿Estás listo para ser aplastado? —le preguntó la entusiasta hija de Ares, flexionando su brazo derecho y estirándolo para que entrara en calor.

Nico simplemente se encogió de hombros y apoyó su propio brazo en la mesa mientras Connor Stoll hacía de juez y esperaban a que Clarisse se pusiera en posición para empezar.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Connor una vez que ambos estuvieran en posición y él sostuviera sus puños en el medio de la mesa.

Una indicación con la cabeza por parte de ambos semidioses fue la señal para que Connor empezara el conteo de tres. En seguida Travis comenzó a arengar al público levantando las manos y uniéndose al lado de Nico cuando el sonido de los hermanos de Clarisse comenzó a sofocar el apoyo de los seguidores del hijo de Hades.

Nico estaba teniendo serios problemas para mantener su puño en el centro de la mesa con Clarisse aprovechando cualquier descuido. Sin embargo, no se sentía intimidado por los bufidos que lanzaba de vez en cuando la hija de Ares. Si la podía mantener a raya por tanto tiempo, quería decir que ella estaba teniendo los mismos problemas que él para sacarle ventaja.

Mientras tanto, los gritos a su alrededor continuaban creciendo mientras más y más campistas se unían al círculo de espectadores. Nico podía distinguir las voces de algunos de sus amigos alentándolo, pero la voz que se escuchaba con más fuerza era la del hermano de Clarisse, Ellis Wakefield, apoyando a su hermana e insultando de igual forma a Nico.

—¡Vamos, Clarisse! ¡Solo es un enano, puedes pulverizarlo!

Nico en verdad no apreciaba los comentarios que hacían referencia a su estatura. Sabía que lucía de muchas formas imponente ante sus demás compañeros semidioses. Su aura oscura, su mirada de pocos amigos y lo profundo de su voz hacían diariamente correr en la dirección contraria a algún semidiós que se cruzara en su camino.

Eran solo tipos como Ellis con quienes tenía problemas. Estúpidos grandulones con exceso de confianza que creían que podían derrotarlo con facilidad.

Clarisse supo que estaba en un lío cuando el último comentario de su hermano ensombreció el rostro de su contrincante. Nico apretó los dientes y unos segundos después el puño de Clarisse tocó la mesa.

—¡¿Quieres ver lo que este enano puede hacerle a tu brazo?! —gritó Nico en seguida señalando con el dedo a Ellis quien enrojeció instantáneamente.

Travis Stoll no perdió oportunidad de iniciar una nueva ronda de apuestas.

—¡Nico di Angelo contra Ellis Wakefield! ¡Diez a uno por Ellis! ¡Vamos, chicos, apoyen a su hermano! —indicó a los hijos de Ares quienes no parecían muy convencidos de hacerlo después de ver a la líder de su cabaña derrotada.

Sin embargo, algunos de los campistas apoyaron esta apuesta al reconocer que Ellis no era demasiado brillante, pero ciertamente era uno de los semidioses más fuertes del campamento.

Una nueva ronda de vencidas inició al poco cuando Connor volvió a soltar los puños de los contrincantes después de contar hasta tres. Las vivas y los gritos no se dejaron esperar, mientras un grupo de semidioses observaba la contienda a una distancia decente.

—¿Estás bien, Clarisse? —preguntó Annabeth Chase en cuanto ella llegó hasta el pequeño puesto de enfermería que la cabaña de Apolo había abierto a un lado de la contienda, todavía sobando su brazo.

—Sí, solo me tomó por sorpresa —respondió la semidiosa tratando de aparentar no estar tan molesta como se sentía.

—¿Quieres un poco de hielo para tu muñeca? —le ofreció Will Solace sacando una bolsa de la hielera a sus pies y aplicándola inmediatamente a la parte señalada sin esperar respuesta.

Clarisse enrolló los ojos, pero sostuvo la bolsa de hielo en su lugar cuando Will la soltó y volvió a su plática con sus hermanos.

Percy Jackson y Jason Grace estaban riendo a un lado de ellos haciendo un mal trabajo en ocultarlo, mientras Piper les enviaba miradas molestas.

—Si creen que es tan sencillo, ¿por qué no van a intentarlo ustedes? —les preguntó finalmente la hija de Afrodita cansada de su actitud.

Jason fue el primero en volver a retomar su seriedad, invocado por las palabras de su novia a no tomar el tema a la ligera.

—No, está bien.

Percy seguía mal disimulando su risa, pero de igual forma respondió:

—No es para tanto, Nico solo está teniendo suerte.

Annabeth levantó una peligrosa ceja ante el comentario nada amable de su novio.

—¿Llamas suerte a haber ganado veintiún veces seguidas? —le preguntó antes de que los gritos entusiastas del público llamaran su atención por unos segundos—. Corrijo, veintidós.

Percy seguía sonriendo, pero ya había terminado de reír para cuando tres pares de ojos femeninos nada cordiales estuvieran encima suyo.

—No, claro que no. Me refiero a que sus contrincantes lo subestiman, es por eso que él puede sorprenderlos.

Clarisse se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

—Supongo que tú no cometerías ese error, ¿verdad Jackson?

Percy comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso. Estaba claro que Nico era fuerte, pero no se imaginarían que sería lo suficiente como para derrotarlo a él o a Jason, ¿verdad?

Seguidamente lanzó una mirada a su compañero y vio que este negaba con la cabeza abriendo un poco más de lo adecuado los ojos. Parecía que el hijo de Zeus no estaba dispuesto a poner esta teoría en práctica.

—Eres pura boca y nada de acción —indicó al poco Clarisse al ver que Percy no se atrevía a responder su última pregunta, luego lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a Jason, a su lado, y lanzó un suspiro—. Ambos lo son.

Jason no encontró el apoyo de Piper cuando la buscó con la mirada, ella había adoptado la misma postura de Clarisse de brazos cruzados y lo observaba con desaprobación. Era todo culpa de Percy.

—No queremos decir que Nico no sea fuerte —empezó a justificar Jason buscándose el favor de las tres mujeres nuevamente.

—Ajá —lo ayudó inmediatamente Percy—, es solo que Nico tiene sus debilidades como todos nosotros.

Annabeth no parecía muy convencida por este comentario.

—¿Debilidad como cuál? —les preguntó cruzándose de brazos también.

Jason y Percy estuvieron un rato mirando hacia todos lados, quizá esperando que esta presunta debilidad les cayera del cielo cuando, a su lado, escucharon la voz de Will Solace.

—¿Quieres hielo para tu muñeca, Ellis?

El hijo de Ares cogió la bolsa ofrecida de mala gana y se alejó muy molesto dando patadas al piso con cada paso.

Will y Kayla, a cargo del puesto de enfermería, se rieron a escondidas en cuanto este se encontró a una distancia prudente.

Jason y Percy tuvieron la misma brillante idea enseguida.

—Hola, Will —le dijo Percy un segundo después con la sonrisa más grande que había portado en toda su vida—. ¿Necesitas ayuda en tu puesto?

Will lo observó perplejo, ¿qué monstruo le había picado?

—Eh, no, gracias —le dijo un poco amedrentado cuando Jason se unió al otro semidiós.

—Oh, vamos, ¿no quieres ir a probar tu suerte con Nico? —le preguntó este último— Podemos repartir el hielo por ti.

Quizá fue la forma en que lo había enunciado, pero muy pronto el rostro de Will comenzó a sonrojarse y bajó la mirada mientras su hermana lanzaba un bufido conteniendo una carcajada.

—Pues yo…

—Puedes resistir más que Clarisse o Elis —le aseguró Percy poniendo una mano en su hombro—, te lo aseguro.

Will seguía con la mirada en el piso, pero el rubor comenzó a elevarse hasta sus orejas. Para suerte suya, en ese momento se acercaron Piper, Annabeth y Clarisse a enterarse de lo que estaban tramando los incitadores.

—¿Will? No lo creo —bufó Clarisse levantando los ojos al cielo. Will no era un guerrero, ni siquiera era tan bueno con el arco.

—Will tiene muchas ventajas con Nico que nadie más en el campamento posee —le dijo Jason sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes.

Clarisse levantó una ceja ante esto, pero Piper y Kayla, a su lado se cubrieron la boca para ocultar sus risas.

—Vamos, Will, apostaré por ti si lo haces —le dijo Annabeth inmediatamente, viendo una clara oportunidad de obtener dinero.

Will ladeó su cabeza confundido ante esta declaración. Seguramente nadie creería que en verdad él podría derrotar a Nico en vencidas, ¿verdad?

De todas formas, ahora que lo pensaba, había grandes incentivos para intentarlo. Bueno, para al menos participar.

Número uno, tomaría de la mano a Nico.

Número dos, sus rostros estarían imposiblemente cerca.

Número tres, podría observar todas sus expresiones sin parecer muy obvio (Will tenía que observar a su contrincante en las vencidas, ¿está bien?).

Número cuatro, estarían tocándose todo el tiempo.

En realidad, Will no necesitaba más incentivos. Era tan difícil tocar a Nico. Tres días en la enfermería apenas poniendo sus dedos en su muñeca para tomar su pulso no eran nada. Un roce de sus dedos cuando le obsequió esa manzana en aquel desayuno semanas antes. Y si contaba aquella vez que Nico había cogido su brazo cuando estuvo a punto de resbalar y caer en la montaña de lava.

Ambos iban por buen camino, pero Will no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho tiempo más de esa forma sin obtener algún tipo de beneficio.

—¡Austin! —llamó a su hermano que observaba el espectáculo con los demás asistentes. En cuanto obtuvo su atención volvió a bajar la voz— ¿Puedes tomar mi lugar un momento? —le pidió.

Austin le respondió que estaría ahí en un minuto y Will se puso de pie dejando las vendas que había estado enrollando encima de la mesa.

Percy y Jason fueron los más entusiastas integrantes de la comitiva que siguió al hijo de Apolo hacia el centro de la competencia.

Numerosos hijos de Ares se encontraban en el piso sobando sus brazos heridos, mientras Nico y su contrincante de turno, Sherman Yang, medían sus fuerzas en el centro de la arena.

Travis en seguida se acercó al grupo de Will y les preguntó si querían apostar.

—Sí —respondió una entusiasmada Annabeth en seguida—, ¿cuándo estás dando por nuevos retadores?

Travis observó a la hija de Atenea con desconfianza antes de preguntar con cautela.

—¿Como quién?

Percy y Jason pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de Will inmediatamente. Este no parecía tener más ojos que para Nico, con el cabello cayendo desordenadamente en su rostro y un brillo misterioso en su mirada.

—Will Solace, aquí presente —respondió Percy con entusiasmo.

Travis no parecía compartir el entusiasmo del otro semidiós y volvió a clavar su mirada en Annabeth como para preguntarle si iba en serio.

Solo la sonrisa entusiasmada de Annabeth fue se respuesta.

El hijo de Hermes finalmente se encogió de hombros y adoptó su aire divertido de siempre.

—Es tu dinero —les dijo sonriendo mientras anotaba el nombre de Annabeth en un papel—. Diez a uno a favor de Will, ¿cuánto apostarás?

Annabeth y Piper buscaron en sus bolsillos y reunieron todo el dinero disponible en un santiamén.

—¿Solo veinte dracmas? —preguntó Travis riendo— Pensé que tenían confianza en su campeón.

Piper giró sus ojos hacia todas partes y cuando vio a uno de sus hermanos le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—¿Quieres apostar por Will? —le preguntó sin perder tiempo.

André Florit miró a su hermana un segundo antes de dar unos pasos hacia Will y agitar una de sus manos ante sus ojos sin que este pareciera reaccionar, todavía ocupado mirando a Nico.

—Seguro —les dijo sonriendo levemente al finalizar su examen y uniendo 50 dracmas a la apuesta de sus hermanas.

Travis comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso al ver la cantidad que habían reunido los tres semidioses, pero de todas maneras anotó sus nombres y las cifras en su libreta y se alejó rápidamente, un poco preocupado de que alguien los escuchara y quisiera hacer nuevas apuestas.

Los gritos entusiasmados anunciando una nueva victoria de Nico volvieron a Will a la realidad. Había llegado su turno y él no podía esperar.

Connor vio venir a Will y la sonrisa que hasta ese momento se había formado en su rostro al calcular todas las ganancias que estaban obteniendo se borró inmediatamente.

En seguida, corrió a poner sobreaviso a Travis para que no aceptara apuestas en esa ronda, pero este pareció ignorarlo con nerviosismo después de escucharlo.

Will sonreía todavía cuando estuvo frente a Nico. Este se encontraba ya un poco cansado después de derrotar al último de los hijos de Ares por lo que no encontraba lo divertido a la situación.

—¿Has venido a ver mi brazo? —le preguntó después de girar sus coyunturas un momento para comprobar su estado— Todavía puedo aguantar unas horas más.

Will en seguida clavó sus ojos en el brazo que Nico flexionaba y sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse, por lo que luchó un momento para combatir la sangre que se le subía al rostro.

—No. Bueno, sí, es bueno saberlo —le dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de la mesa y remangaba su camiseta del campamento hasta dejar ver sus bíceps—. Pensé que podría intentar probar mi suerte.

Nico, que se había quedado pasmado en cuanto Will había comenzado a descubrir su brazo, finalmente reaccionó cuando vio a este tomar su lugar en la mesa y extender su mano hacia él, para que la tomara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Will dejó de sonreír en seguida, un poco incómodo por la manera en que Nico lo miraba, como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—¿Esperando a que me des tu mano?

Nico se puso pálido después de escucharlo. ¿Will estaba esperando que le diera la mano? No solo eso. Esperaba que se la estrechara frente a todo el campamento que en ese momento los miraba con más curiosidad que entusiasmo ante la idea de que compitieran.

Connor apareció a sus espaldas cuando Nico dio unos pasos en retirada, cortando eficazmente esta.

—¿Algún problema? —le preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nico negó inmediatamente con la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia Will, quien todavía lo esperaba con la mano extendida. El hijo de Hades se apartó el cabello de los ojos y acomodó su camiseta oscura por un momento, cobrando ánimo para ponerse en posición.

Finalmente, cuando no pudo hacer nada más para prolongar su preparación, dio dos pasos adelante y estuvo frente a la mesa con Will Solace.

Will le regaló una sonrisa al verlo frente a él finalmente y volvió a extender su mano para que Nico la tomara.

Este lanzó un suspiro inaudible antes de tomar la mano del hijo de Apolo y estrecharla encima de la mesa.

Una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrerlo al primer contacto, pero Nico no dejó la mano, notando lo cálida y grande que era en comparación con la suya propia. Aunque debía admitir que era más suave de lo que se había imaginado. Will tenía las manos de un médico y Nico se podía imaginar a todas las personas que el muchacho había salvado gracias a estas.

Por su lado, sus manos llenas de cayos y duras por luchar y entrenar con la espada no deberían ser algo muy placentero de sostener para el hijo de Apolo, aunque aparentaba muy bien cualquier incomodidad por ellas.

Connor Stoll se había acercado a ellos esperando que terminaran de ponerse en posición sobre la mesa, que al parecer les estaba tomando más tiempo que el normal. Así que cuando finalmente pudo poner sus manos encima de los puños de los contrincantes para ponerlos en el centro, y empezó la cuenta regresiva, no agradeció en lo más mínimo la interrupción.

—Espera —escuchó que el hijo de Apolo decía cuando ya había contado hasta dos.

Connor y el público guardaron un silencio expectante mientras Will comenzaba a sonrojarse un poco.

—Es solo que... —le explicó Will con una sonrisa afectada antes de girar sus ojos azules hacia el hijo de Hades— Nico, te están sudando las manos.

Nico se apartó de un salto como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Will se disculpó en voz baja, mientras el público reía y Nico no podía ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

—Lo siento, tu mano podría resbalarse y no sería una lucha justa —le explicó Will, mientras Connor comenzaba a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón algo con qué ayudar a su contrincante.

—Connor, toma esto —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y vio a Mitchell de la cabaña de Afrodita ofreciéndole una toalla.

El hijo de Hermes le indicó que se acercara con una señal de los dedos y en seguida Mitchell estuvo dándole palmadas a la mano de Nico y esparciendo una nube olorosa de polvo blanco alrededor.

—Te deja las manos suaves también —le dijo Mitchell al oído al hijo de Hades antes de alejarse con un guiño en los ojos.

Connor sonrió divertido ante esta salida del otro semidiós y en seguida volvió a pedir a los contrincantes que se pusieran en posición.

Will no tuvo que ser solicitado dos veces, inmediatamente estuvo otra vez en la mesa con su mano extendida esperando.

Nico volvió a tomar aliento y, después de comprobar que su rostro ya no estaba sonrojado, se puso nuevamente en posición estrechando la mano del otro joven.

Esta vez Connor no hizo más conteos, en cuanto ambos muchachos estuvieron alineados en el centro de la mesa soltó sus puños y dejó que empezaran.

Will sintió la fuerza de Nico inmediatamente y se admiró de que todavía le quedaran tantas energías después de haber derrotado a tantos semidioses de la talla de Clarisse y sus hermanos. Sin embargo, no pareció preocupado en lo más mínimo cuando su brazo comenzó a descender con lentitud ante la presión del otro puño.

Nico se encontraba demasiado ocupado concentrándose en ganar como para notar los ojos de Will observando su rostro con detenimiento. Dioses, sí que era hermoso, pensaba el hijo de Apolo con una punzada en el pecho. No se imaginaba que alguien pudiera ser tan perfecto como Nico hasta que lo vio aparecer comandando los ejércitos de su padre en la batalla de Manhattan.

Tres años después, Nico había crecido en este espectacular joven, con el cabello oscuro cayendo armoniosamente en su rostro, los ojos más grandes y expresivos que Will había visto en su vida y con el corazón más noble y valiente que él había conocido. Will se sentía agradecido simplemente con que Nico recordara su nombre y le regalara una de sus esporádicas sonrisas de vez en cuando. El estar cerca de él, tocándolo, oliendo su aroma y sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón a través de sus manos era lo más cercano a los campos Elíseos que Will iba a experimentar a esas alturas de su vida.

—¡Vamos, Will! —gritó Annabeth a sus espaldas y el hijo de Apolo regresó de su mundo de ensueños.

Lo primero que notó fue su mano peligrosamente a punto de tocar la mesa y concluir la contienda en unos segundos más. Will no podía permitirlo, se encontraba muy a gusto donde estaba y no iba a dejar que una nimiedad como perder le impidiera estar al lado del hijo de Hades un tiempo más.

En seguida, aclaró su garganta y tuvo los grandes ojos café de Nico encima de los suyos. Will no pudo evitarlo, la sonrisa en su rostro fue automática ante esta reacción y casi en seguida sintió que la presión en su mano disminuía. Will mordió uno de sus labios y comenzó lentamente a elevar su mano.

Nico sabía que estaba perdiendo terreno y que estaba en serio peligro de ser derrotado, pero de una forma inexplicable su cerebro se negaba a enviar sus usualmente inagotables fuerzas a su brazo. Lo único en lo que parecía estar preocupado en ese momento era en hacer trabajar a su corazón a mil kilómetros por hora y en observar con ojos embobados los labios de Will, a una distancia nada despreciable de los suyos propios. Se los había estado mordiendo desde hacía un rato y la visión de esos dientes blancos contra la piel carnosa y apetecible de su labio inferior estaban haciendo cosas en el cuerpo de Nico que no tenían nada que ver con el pobre esfuerzo que estaba dando para mantenerse en la competencia.

Además, tenía los ojos azules de Will clavados en los suyos desde antes de empezar a medir fuerzas. Will siempre miraba a los ojos a la persona con la que hablaba, y esta franqueza usualmente desarmaba a sus compañeros y les ganaba su simpatía. A Nico mismo le habían ganado más de una batalla, bueno, ellos y sus tontas sonrisas, que parecían cómplices un momento y seguidamente estaba llenas de una felicidad contagiosa y peligrosa. No era nada justo.

—Lo siento, Nico —le dijo finalmente Will deteniéndose un momento después de lograr equilibrar nuevamente sus manos enlazadas en el centro de la mesa—. Creo que deberías tomar un descanso en la enfermería.

Este comentario arrancó un sonido extraño de la garganta de Nico. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Nico temía que si se movía un centímetro más terminaría chocando su cabeza con la de Will.

—Tu ritmo cardiaco está elevado, tu hombro comienza a inflamarse y tu muñeca necesita hielo desde hace un buen rato —enumeró Will pacientemente soplando aire a su frente donde un mechón de cabello había caído y cubría su frente.

Nico se distrajo un segundo observando este último gesto y sintiendo el aliento de Will en su rostro, así que no tuvo tiempo de replicar algo antes de que el hijo de Apolo plantara su mano en la mesa, indicando el final de la competencia.

Un gemido general se escuchó alrededor de todo el público reunido, a excepción de los gritos de alegría de Piper, Annabeth y André quienes saltaban muy emocionados, y el gruñido de pesar de Travis Stoll que se tomaba de la cabeza en ese momento pensando en todas sus ganancias perdidas.

Will, como siempre, parecía ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Nico. A quien todavía tenía cogido de la mano mientras levantaba esta para examinar su hinchazón. Luego lanzó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros cuando terminó su evaluación.

—Hielo y algunas cremas antiinflamatorias, creo yo —le dijo con una sonrisa serena que hizo a Nico comenzar a sonrojarse.

—Estoy bien —fue la débil protesta de Nico mientras Will lo llevaba con él hacia la enfermería.

—Y estarás mucho mejor después de un poco de hielo —le respondió Will sin perder su buen humor.

Se había pasado un buen rato tocando a Nico a sus anchas y no parecía con muchas ganas de dejar ir ese placer con facilidad.

El hijo de Hades había estado intentando liberarse de la mano de Will al principio, preocupado por los comentarios de los demás semidioses, pero muy pronto lo olvidó al observar a Connor y Travis discutiendo sobre el dinero que debían y a Annabeth y Piper reclamado sus setecientas dracmas antes de que lo hijos de Hermes pudieran abandonar la arena con el resto de semidioses.

Percy y Jason se encontraban a un lado de todo el caos, mirando a Will guiando a Nico de la mano a la enfermería; a Travis contando el dinero que tenía en ese momento con su hermano Connor gritándole lo estúpido que había sido, mientras Annabeth hacía que el mayor de los Stoll volviera a iniciar su cuenta cuando una moneda parecía ser olvidada por el distraído semidiós.

—¿Crees que Will deje a Nico regresar a su cabaña esta noche? —le preguntó Percy con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Jason tomó la pregunta con buen humor y se encogió de hombros.

—Si es listo, buscará la forma de tenerlo ahí al menos hasta la cena.

Percy asintió y le señaló la mesa libre con un dedo.

—¿Qué te parece una competencia amigable entre hermanos? —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Jason inmediatamente se arremangó la camiseta sobre el hombro.

—Si quieres perder tan desesperadamente —le respondió llegando hacia la mesa y poniéndose en posición.

Percy en seguida estuvo a su lado, llamando a Connor para que sirviera de árbitro una vez más.

Los semidioses que habían estado perdido el interés en la competencia después de que Nico hubiera sido derrotado, volvieron a ella con ánimos renovados al ver a los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón brindando el espectáculo. Al final de esta y cuando estuvieron en la cena celebrando al nuevo ganador del Torneo, nadie pareció notar la falta de Nico o Will ni reflexionar que no habían puesto un ojo en ellos desde que su competencia terminara.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Will y Nico son todavía amigos en esta historia.

André Florit es uno de los personajes originales del fic conchell "Un nuevo intento" que sigo escribiendo para el momento de esta publicación. Solo lo incluyo porque Piper necesitaba dinero (jajajaja). Si quieren leer más de él, pueden leer su perfil en el capítulo 6.

Esta historia no está incluida en el universo de "Un nuevo intento" (aunque podría) y Connor y Mitchell no son pareja tampoco aquí.


End file.
